phantombravefandomcom-20200213-history
Random Dungeons
Random Dungeons (To be abbrieviated on this Wiki as RDs) are a series of levels with randomized conditions, enemies, and in some cases, terrain. RDs are primarily used for level-grinding and item-farming purposes. It is possible for the player to complete the main story without even touching them. (In fact, if the player starts Another Marona from scratch, they will not be able to create the Monk until the second-to-last story map.) However, traversing them is required and recommended in order to progress further into the post-game and maximize the player's characters. They can only be accessed by a Dungeon Monk, and require Bordeaux (The game's currency) to create. How to Create To create RDs, a Dungeon Monk must be on Phantom Isle. Speak to the Monk to bring up the menu. The Monk will present you with the following options: Create a Dungeon: The Monk will randomize a dungeon for you VIA pre-set conditions. The higher the level of the enemies inside, the most Bordeaux it will cost to create. Remove a Dungeon: The Monk will remove any dungeons already created. Deletion happens the moment a dungeon is selected, and a warning prompt will NOT TRIGGER. The only way to recover a deleted dungeon is to re-upload the save file it was/is associated with. If you save after deleting a dungeon, it cannot be restored. To Dungeon: Enter any dungeon already created. Properties RDs will have different properties when they are spawned by the Dungeon Monk. These properties determine what enemy types will be present, what objects Marona can use Confine on, if the terrain will be altered in any way, how many floors the RD has, and what level the enemies are. The Titilist can assign titles to RDs as well as characters and items. Not only will the Title be ascribed to the dungeon name, but all enemies inside the dungeon will be given the Title, as well. All Titles have pre-determined properties when assigned to a Dungeon that can in no way be altered. As each floor of the dungeon is cleared, the title will improve. Once the last floor is cleared, the improved title will be returned for conventional use. Putting a different title on a dungeon will erase the old one rather than return it. Also, putting a good title (one that does not overall decrease stats) on the dungeon will increase its number of floors and enemy level. Possible Properties Enemy Level: Exactly what it says. How strong the enemies are. As Marona proceeds further into the Dungeon, this level will increase by 10% of the original level with each floor. This means that a level 50 Dungeon will become level 100 by its 10th floor, level 150 by its 20th floor and so on. To be well-prepared, it's generally best to be at a higher level than an RD's initial Level threshold. (I.E: Being at Level 80 when entering a Level 70 RD) No. of Floors: When an RD is generated, it's floor count is randomized. This count is static until another Title is ascribed to the RD. Note that an RD can only hold a maximum of 900 floors. Enemies: This decides the general amount of foes you will face per floor.'' "Few"'' will generate little more than four to five enemies at a time. "Normal" generates about eight to ten enemies. "Many" can spawn an amount around fourteen to fifteen enemies. Size: This factor determines how big or small in size the Maps per floor are. "Small" floors have little movement space due to their small size. "Normal" ''floors are about as big as a general map. ''"Big" floors are massive, open-ended fields with plenty of movement options. Object: This determines the nature of the objects scattered throughout the RD that Marona can confine her Phantoms onto. If this property is labeled as "Various," objects are randomized per floor. If the property has a specific label, Marona will only see objects pertaining to the label during her dive. (I.E: The "Weed" label will only allow Confining through Weed-type objects inside the selected RD. Other objects will not be present.....usually.) Area: This determines the nature of the grid Characters can move through. There are three possibilities: Normal, (Standard Movement) Slippery, (Characters are vaulted further than normal during movement) and Bouncy. (Characters are repeatedly tossed into the air when falling down, consuming more MV than usual) If labelled as "Various," terrain is randomized per floor. Enemy: This determines what types of enemies you will face in the selected RD. Each label holds a minimum of three enemy types. If labelled "Various," enemy types are randomized per floor. If labelled "Varied," types from multiple labels are blended together. Note that enemy possibilities are not limited to just the examples listed here, but labels are. *''Warrior:'' Primarily offensive, close-ranged units. (Examples: Fighter, Valkyrie, Mystic, Merchant, Blacksmith) *''Creepy: A mixture of the Horror, DemiMan and Beast labels. Priority given to Horror enemies. Various specialities. *''Beast: ''Mainly four-legged creatures and wild-life. Quick to act, high HP. (Examples: Fenrir, Manticore, Behemoth, Cerberus, Giga Beast) *''Common: ''A blend of various non-human classes from various labels. Similar to Varied. (Examples: Lady Zombie, Blob, Merman, Mermaid, Mimic, Saber Kitty, Scrabbit, Zombie, Boar, Whisp) *''Puny: ''Short enemies, with weird stats. (Examples: Putty, Slime, Soldier, Whisp) *''Feeble: ''Human elderly enemies. Low stats across the board; dabbles in Magic and de-buff spells. (Examples: Titlist. Old Man, Granny) *''Mage: ''Mainly Magic-casters. Varying specialties. (Examples: Witch, Owl Mage, Putty Mage, Healer) *''Male: Enemies of various types belonging to the Male gender. (Examples: Fighter, Soldier, Dungeon Monk, Mystic, Knight) *''Female'': Enemies of various types belonging to the female gender. (Examples: Witch, Valkyrie, Amazon, Fusionist, Archer, Merchant) *''Slime'': Enemies that belong to the Slime species. Mediocre stats, but are rather sturdy and have excellent Fusion potential. (Examples: Slime, Blob, Shade, Mimic) *''DemiMan:'' Beast-man/Human-like enemies. Varying stats, with focus on strength; Preference for skills that move them around. (Examples: Werewolf, Scrabbit, Mermaid, Merman, Boar, Lizardman) *''Artisan: Mostly auxilliary classes that affect game systems. Stats vary, with focus on Time/Space. (Examples: Fusionist, Merchant, Putty Smith, Putty Shaman, Blacksmith, Dungeon Monk, Titilist) *''Chibi: Small wildlife. Very quick to act, with focus on Nature attacks. (Examples: Shrooms, Saber Kitty, Scrabbit) *''Putty:'' Putty-species enemies. Varying specialties, particularly in Spacial Attacks. (Examples: Putty Monk, Putty Mage, Putty Fusionist, Putty Smith) *''Owl:'' Owl-species enemies. Highest jumping power, above-average acting speed. Varying specialties. (Example: Owl Mage, Owl Sentry, Owl Healer) *''Shroom:'' Mainly Funguy-class enemies. High HP, but mediocre across the board. *''Horror:'' The undead. Varying specialties, particularly in Magic. Above-average HP. (Examples: Zombie, Lady Zombie, Ghost, Cerebrus, Whisp) *''Giant:'' Bulky, tank-like enemies. extremely high HP and defense, but slow to act. (Examples: Behemoth, Cerebrus, Dragon, Golem, Giga Beast, Lizardman, Hell Corgi) *''Weird:'' Mainly Prinnies and Bottlemails, with the occasional Funguy. Low HP and defense, but varying specialties. Rarest label. Restriction: RDs with this label prevent characters (Including Marona) from wielding weapons equipped to them prior to entering. This means that Marona and her soldiers must make do with whatever the enviornment(s) offers them. Upon exiting the RD, weapons will be re-equipped to their original owners. If "Various" is attached to "Restriction" as a sub-label, then the weapon restriction randomizes per floor. (Meaning that some floors lift the ban, while others enforce it.) Events Every so often, an event can occur. These usually present themselves as unique battles against certain enemy types, or stages with certain objects at hand to use. The majority of events take place after clearing ten floors. What the-? Nobody Home!: The rarest event. The stage is cleared as soon as it starts since no enemies are placed. Bite the Dust!: All characters on the map (Including Marona) begin the stage afflicted with Poison. Melee! Label Versus Label!: In this event, two different mobs of enemy types will be fighting each other. To clear the stage, the player must defeat every enemy, including those branded Neutral. A good strategy is to O.B. enemies with knock-back attacks or attack clusters of foes with multi-target skills. Self-styled God: A battle against a single Boss enemy, and few generics that match the current RD. Join Forces! Defeat Label!: These battle types function similarly to main Boss battles, though Neutral NPCs of the dungeon's enemy type will assist you during. Be warned, however. The NPCs are always weaker than the boss in question. You'll be doing the majority of the work. Jackpot! Label Carnival!: These types of stages present only a single object type to attack/use Confine with, and a LOT of it. Summon Label Team: A simple bout against four to five slightly stronger members of an enemy type different than that of the current RD's. If the event is listed as "Summon Veteran Team," then enemy type will match the current RD. Desperate!: The second-rarest event. Enemies double the RD's current level threshold will engage you. Category:Game Systems